


食髓知味 (13) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】【西梅/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićBeta! SubašićOmega! VidaOmega! VrsaljkoAlpha! Lovren*預警：O/O提及、Mpreg提及。*有個大bug，紙巾進U19三年後其實剛到薩格勒布迪納摩......不應該在烏克蘭的......我的錯QQ





	食髓知味 (13) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】【曼朱/維達】【西梅/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> Alpha! Lovren  
> *預警：O/O提及、Mpreg提及。  
> *有個大bug，紙巾進U19三年後其實剛到薩格勒布迪納摩......不應該在烏克蘭的......我的錯QQ

 

 

51.

　　維達一早醒來就感覺背後空蕩蕩的，他難得整晚熟睡，除了被兩人抱著入睡的記憶，他連自己是否有起身上廁所的印象都沒有，一睜眼就已經是天亮了。

　　「你睡得好熟。」蘇巴西奇早在十分鐘前就完全清醒了，維達整晚都沒有什麼翻身的大動作，所以他們一直維持差不多的姿勢，「馬利奧從床上離開的時候你也沒被吵醒。」

　　「他去哪了？」

　　「大概是運動。」

　　維達挪動身子讓蘇巴西奇換個姿勢，蘇巴西奇撐著頭側過身，把手貼在維達的肚子上。

　　「還摸不到啦。」

　　維達用自己的手把肚皮和對方的手隔開，他不想對方感覺到他肚子餓導致的腸胃蠕動，這太搞笑了。

　　「是因為信息素嗎？你睡得很好，沒有說夢話，沒有驚醒。」

　　「也許。」維達輕輕搓著蘇巴西奇的手臂，他承認自己在逃避，關於受性別牽制的事實以及擔心蘇巴西奇的感受。

　　「或許你該讓他搬過來睡，能治好你的失眠。」　　

　　「你是同意這件事的嗎？　」

　　「不然我幹嘛讓他進來？傻瓜，我可不是個大醋桶，我很成熟的好吧？但你不要因為這樣就以為我不愛你了。」

　　「怎麼會，你的愛多得我都來不及接了。」

　　「所以別擔心那麼多了，放鬆點，跟著感覺走。」

 

　　兩人下樓時正好看見曼朱基奇穿著運動套裝一身汗地從大門進來，果然被蘇巴西奇說中了。

　　「這麼早起。」

　　「晨跑，沒有吵醒你吧？」

　　「沒，反而很久沒睡這麼熟了。」

　　「是嗎？」曼朱基奇挑了挑眉，他從不知道自己還有助眠作用。

　　「如果你想......可以搬過來跟我們睡。」這種邀請維達自己都覺得怪怪的，好像小孩子害怕獨自睡覺一樣。

　　曼朱基奇看向蘇巴西奇，後者聳了聳肩。

　　「只要你不嫌太擠或醒來發現抱著的人是我。」

　　「這是個不錯的提議。」曼朱基奇沒有正面回應，他不確定進展那麼快是否合適，畢竟他們昨晚才起了爭執，「複檢是今天對吧？」

　　「對，你會一起去吧？」

　　「當然。」

　　「但我們忘了跟你說......」

 

 

52.

　　曼朱基奇現在才知道初期照超音波是從生殖道進去的，稍早在家裡他才被告知這件事，他只是愣了一下然後睜大眼睛點點頭表示學到了一個新知識，但當真的在螢幕上看見生殖道內部畫面時他下意識憋了氣。

　　「你臉紅了。」

　　曼朱基奇正襟危坐的樣子被維達看見並嘲笑了一番，他無從反駁因為他緊張得要命，醫生手中操作得流利但視線是盯著螢幕的，還一邊向他們解釋情形，診間裡四人就他一個第一次見到這場景，這比他人生第一次參與正式比賽還緊張。

　　這胎同上次一樣沒有子宮外孕的情況，讓他們都鬆了一口氣，接著終於照到子宮裡，醫生停了一會兒問：「看到了嗎？」

　　除了一片灰濛濛的他什麼都沒看到，可是維達和蘇巴西奇都笑得很開心，然後他才在醫生的指點下看見一個黑黑的小點。

　　那是維達和他的孩子。

　　 ** _──是我們的孩子。_**

 

　　曼朱基奇愣神了好幾秒，以至於維達擔心地握了握對方的手，一瞬間又冒出悲觀的念頭，害怕對方是不是突然反悔了。

　　「看見了嗎？我們的孩子。」

　　維達小小聲地把曼朱基奇喚回，曼朱基奇才看見對方微微皺起的眉頭，他回握覆著薄汗的手。

　　「是的，就在那，他......好小一個。」

　　「現在剛開始發育，還檢查不出心跳，過兩週再看又會稍微大一點點。」

 

　　檢查結束後醫生把該叮囑的事項都交代完了，就讓他們進一旁的小房間，曼朱基奇說還有事要請教醫生就不跟進去了，會這麼說有一部分是因為怕會尷尬，不過他是真的有事想問。

　　「我想問Omega隔多久聞不到Alpha的信息素是極限？因為我有可能會回球隊一段時間......」

　　「方便知道──三位現在是什麼關係嗎？」

　　「一言難盡......我們是老朋友了，我和維達不能算是舊情人但就是曾有過一段關係，現在的界線也有點模糊，不過您看得出來我只希望能夠幫上忙。」

　　「我了解，先跟您說明一下。」醫生拿出一張紙在上面畫了一點簡單的小圖示以便容易理解。

　　「懷孕期間的發情熱和普通發情期差不多，所以最少二到三個月要讓Omega接收一次信息素。一般來說Omega在分化初期的發情現象最為頻繁，隨著年紀到後來發情的間隔會拉長，就可以撐久一點沒補充信息素也不要緊。不過像維達先生這麼年輕就已經變成五、六個月一次了，是因為之前一些因素造成的傷害才導致的發情期紊亂，那就比較複雜，因為不知道孕期間分泌的激素會怎麼影響發情次數。」

　　「好的......我會斟酌，那最強烈的一次呢？我們該注意什麼？」

　　「最強烈的一次通常發生在二十週到二十四週左右。試管嬰兒和代理孕母尚存爭議就是因為在伴侶間進行性行為的同時，那名Alpha得待在同個空間裡，若不能接受就只能想其他辦法讓信息素事先留在空間內，但通常是不能精準預測發情熱的時間點的。不過有些人的確可以在沒有Alpha信息素的狀況下度過發情熱，這樣的前提是Omega不是有生育障礙的那方，且身體必須很健康，但我看了維達先生的病歷，非常不理想，如果身體持續處在發炎的狀態下可能會出現出血甚至流產的狀況，所以你們得要有必須共處一室的心理準備。」

　　「是的，這個我們了解。」

　　「還有我認為比較需要擔心的不是身體反而是心理狀態，從病歷上可以看到經歷了『一次人工流產』和『兩次自然流產』，這對維達先生來說一定是不小的打擊，如果常處於抑鬱的狀態下對胎兒也會有一定影響，你們有沒有注意到什麼比較激烈的情緒變化？」

　　「他很堅強，但確實變得經常哭而且沒有以前那麼愛笑了。事實上......我們昨晚才起了爭執，當時他雖然沒哭也沒大吼大叫，卻沒辦法站立甚至無法動彈，我不知道他是哪裡疼。」

　　「哭出來或許還比較好，太壓抑的話等某天爆發出來那後果不堪設想，目前不宜運動但不妨出門走走曬曬太陽，或培養偏向靜態的興趣，身邊有經驗的朋友也可以請教一下。時間不多了我再稍微和您提醒一下──止痛藥和鎮定劑裡包含的成分多少也會對胎兒造成影響，所以也盡量不要再讓這種事發生。」

　　「不會再發生了。最後想再請教一個問題，Omega使用的抑制劑到底有多少種？」

　　「會問這個是因為？」

　　「維達說過他每次拿到的抑制劑成分幾乎都不一樣。」

　　「這樣啊......所以維達先生也是受害者之一，之前和他的談話中得知了曾經有過休克的現象，但沒有深入了解。有些球隊的藥並不是和醫院配合，而是直接從藥廠進的，如果藥廠付錢要他們試藥效而球隊沒有拒絕的話，遭殃的就是球員了，所以現在已經有人組成團體在進行抗議，我們醫院也是不能接受那種做法，真的非常不人道。」

　　「謝謝，我明白了。」

　　「不會，還有任何問題都可以再聯繫。」

 

　　兩人從小房間出來的時候臉上還帶了點紅暈，不好意思地和醫生道了謝就離開了診間，回程路上曼朱基奇臉上仍沒什麼表情，維達把這歸咎於初為人父的緊張。

　　事實上曼朱基奇是在回想醫生說的那些話──流產、休克、抑鬱──這些同時發生在維達身上，他不知道維達是怎麼撐過來的，而現在對方坐在前座若無其事地開著玩笑，他也不曉得到底是因為真的心情好還是在強顏歡笑。

　　「不管你們信不信，除了那個探頭，我從來沒有讓其他沒生命的東西進來過。」

　　「真的？那你怎麼度過發情期的？總有一些時候我是不在身邊的吧？」

　　「只能自己來不然就是打抑制劑囉。」

　　車內陷入了一陣沉默，維達知道自己說了不合時宜的話，不過他就是控制不住，一整團雜亂的念頭擾得他腦袋很疼，最近他一直處於很焦躁的狀態，曼朱基奇和蘇巴西奇現在突然挪出好多時間陪他，讓他想把這幾年來的委屈通通傾倒出來，但他又告訴自己不能這麼任性，只能偶爾藉著開玩笑的時機丟出幾句酸言酸語。

　　「即使我的功能變差了但我知道那些玩具滿足不了我──或者我只是接受不了身邊沒人陪伴的事實。」

　　這句話針對的是誰，他們心知肚明。

　　沒有人接過話題，這讓維達突然有些惱火，因為他們知道自己沒有立場反駁，因此他放任自己得寸進尺。

　　「所以我才找上達里奧，還有伊萬和丹尼爾。

　　「因為我不想總是害怕，害怕一個能輕易讓我失去自由的人把我鎖在原地卻逕自離去。

　　「我很想恨你，馬利奧，但我做不到，因為我也傷了很多人的心。

　　「當你做了一個決定不可能讓全部的人都滿意。

　　「有時候我只希望我們能對彼此多一點信任。」

　　

　　蘇巴西奇把車停在車道上，三人都想說點什麼，卻沒人踏出第一步，所以維達先下了車，說白一點就是逃跑罷了。

　　他原本打算進屋卻看見一台黑色休旅車停在他們後面。

　　副駕駛座的人搖下了車窗，是福薩里科。

　　他都忘了，先前在醫院才跟福薩里科通過電話，對方問今天能不能來找他，他說了晚些時候才會回家，沒想到福薩里科那麼會抓時間。

　　他把福薩里科帶去房間，讓洛夫倫跟孩子們和蘇巴西奇他們一起待在客廳。

　　「我帶了東西給你。」

　　福薩里科從他的小行李袋中拿出了一疊──

　　內衣。

　　維達剛開始脹奶的時候打電話給福薩里科問該怎麼辦，福薩里科說他有一些舊的內衣可以先給他帶過來，但維達覺得可以等照完超音波確認寶寶成功著床之後再來也不遲。

　　不過現在有個問題。

　　福薩里科的罩杯太大了。

　　「它可以調整啦，是有彈性的，不過這當然是應急用的你自己要再去買。」

　　後來又幫維達換上了運動型內衣才比較合身，福薩里科在幫維達調整的同時手不安分地在對方身上遊走著。

　　「你變瘦了。」

　　「才沒有，你看我腫成什麼德行。」

　　「我每隔一段時間才能見到你，有任何變化都格外明顯，你變憔悴了，看看你的臉頰，都凹進去了。」

　　維達從來都沒辦法拒絕福薩里科的觸碰，他們面對面坐在床上，福薩里科正把自己的臉貼在維達的胸部上。

　　「門沒鎖。」維達輕輕撥弄著福薩里科的捲髮。

　　「他們應該不至於破門而入吧？兩個Omega能幹嘛？」

　　嘴上這麼說，福薩里科還是起了玩心，親吻著維達的上胸和鎖骨。

　　「你喜歡我嗎？西梅？」

　　「不然你以為我現在在做什麼？」

　　「愛呢？」

　　「我以為已經很明顯了。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「什麼為什麼？」

　　「你有德揚了。」

　　「兩者並不衝突，我愛德揚，我願意為他生孩子，生個足球隊都沒問題，我想跟他組織家庭；而你跟我，雖然做不到這些，但並不影響我對你的感情，你對我來說很重要，我願意為你做任何事。

　　「你會這麼問是因為丹尼爾和馬利奧嗎？你在擔心他們兩個能不能接受這樣的關係。」

　　維達沒有回應也沒有點頭，但看著他抿唇又皺眉，福薩里科就知道自己猜對了。

　　「是沒錯，如果是我也會這麼想，不過他們自己不是已經協調好了嗎？或是你覺得可能沒辦法把愛平均分配給每個人？

　　「你怕如果被Alpha標記了就沒辦法再和Beta保持關係？」

 

　　「如果被馬利奧的佔有慾控制住了，我怕丹尼爾能和我相處的時間會變少。」

 

　　「我不覺得丹尼爾對你的佔有慾有比較弱，這無關性別，你喜歡一樣東西，就會想佔有它，你要是愛他們就要把握住，不要像馬利奧當年那樣。順其自然，不要刻意想把時間分給誰，這樣反而會有反效果，你和我久久才見一次面感情不是一樣很好嗎？

　　「當年德揚標記我的時候我很生氣，因為這樣我就得放棄足球，這你應該懂的對吧？雖然失去了一些東西但我現在擁有一個幸福的家庭，也都依然和朋友們保持聯絡，我很快樂。

　　「我懂你的顧慮，但你應該也明白，如果他們兩個真的愛你、真的懂你就不會為難你。一切都會變好的，你現在已經順利懷上寶寶了，還有什麼好擔心的？

　　「不過你們是該煩惱要讓誰幫寶寶取名字。」

 

　　「你說到重點了。」維達終於笑了出來，眼裡泛著水光，他被福薩里科的話感動得心裡暖暖的，結果這人在最後又開了把玩笑，讓他哭笑不得，「而且他第一次叫爸爸的時候會不知道他在叫誰。」

　　「你們得分配好愛稱了。」

　　「是啊──」維達已經很久沒有發自內心地笑，好像把積在胸口的惡氣都釋放出來了，他們幾乎無話不談，但他突然想起自己有件很重要的事一直瞞著福薩里科。

　　現在他必須讓他知道。

　　「我有件事和你說。」

　　「什麼？」

　　福薩里科滿懷期待的笑容在看到維達快哭的樣子時垮了下去，他知道這不是喜極而泣的表情，這糟糕的預感讓他不停冒汗，衣服都黏在了背上。

 

　　「我不知道該怎麼和你開口，很抱歉瞞了你那麼久，我只是不想讓你擔心，你那時候懷孕，我不希望你因為不開心的事而有任何閃失。

　　「我曾經......有過馬利奧的孩子，就是那次我吃了避孕藥去檢查說沒懷上，結果......結果後來我覺得不舒服又去了醫院發現已經......已經八週了，但那時候我很害怕自己沒辦法獨自撫養孩子，所以拿掉了......前陣子我才告訴他們兩個，馬利奧他很生氣，這是應該的，他應該生氣因為我擅自做了決定，而我也不應該對丹尼爾瞞了那麼久，還有你......」

 

　　「八週......所以已經......」

 

　　「有心跳了。

　　「很清楚地聽見了。

　　「你說我怎麼能這麼狠心？」

 

　　福薩里科緊緊地把人摟在懷裡，維達的身子抖得厲害，靠在他的肩上快要喘不過氣，他只能不停地搓揉維達的背要他慢下呼吸。

　　「你知道你可以在我面前哭的。」

 

　　「沒事，只是告訴你這些讓我很緊張，我不想總是哭哭啼啼的。

　　「如果......你想和德揚說，沒關係的，不能總讓你一個人承受我的情緒。

　　「謝謝你，西梅。」

 

　　「你是怎麼撐過來的？我是說......我並不想要指責你，這不是你的錯，可是你為什麼要獨自承受這些？」

 

　　「我不知道......我當時很害怕，覺得那孩子是個錯誤，我不知道留下他之後我要和別人說這是誰的孩子，如果我不能踢球了沒收入了要怎麼生活？怎麼養活他？但之後我就反悔了，手術之後我躺在病床上耳邊一直圍繞著那孩子的心跳聲，責怪自己為什麼不努力點想辦法，也許我可以找個工作然後暫時請爸媽照顧孩子，可是沒有人有義務幫我照顧孩子，這是我自己惹出來的；又或者我可以直接去找馬利奧坦白──但這些我都沒做到，卻眼睜睜地看著小生命逝去。

　　「我不想讓你聽到這種消息，尤其那時你的肚子裡有個健康的寶寶，他也不會想聽到的。」

 

　　「你沒有跟任何人說？直到前陣子向他們坦白？」

　　「沒有。但耶莫蘭高知道，因為是他陪我去醫院的，那時候我在烏克蘭。」

　　「當然了，他......他很照顧你。」

　　「聽著，西梅，我真的不是有意瞞著你......」

　　「我明白，真的，我只是很心疼，心疼你經歷了......這些。我甚至不能為你做些什麼。」

　　「不，不是那樣的，你一直是我的精神支柱，我出事你總是跑第一個，我很感謝你。」

　　「你要是真這麼想，就答應我不要再獨自承擔所有事了，不管發生任何事都要跟我說，好嗎？」

　　「我答應你。」

 

 

53.

　　「還順利嗎？」

　　洛夫倫趁兩個孩子自己玩得起勁的空檔向曼朱基奇詢問近況。

　　「過兩週就可以檢查心跳了。」

　　「恭喜啊！不過我是指你們三個，就是......」

　　「我們一直避免不了爭執，我想他到現在還在氣我，而我也知道他說的是事實，現在我才想起來他那時候拒絕洛夫雷的原因，可能就是他怕Alpha能夠輕易讓他懷孕卻沒辦法給他一個未來，但問題就在這兒，如果我知道他懷孕了我絕對不會丟下他不管，可是他認為我這只是想要孩子而不是因為愛他。我怎麼想都想不透自己當時為什麼不留住他，但當時我以為他不想要懷孕，因為他看到你和西梅那樣他很害怕，可是現在回想起他那心碎的眼神，為什麼我沒有從裡頭讀出什麼呢？」

　　「我......有點跟不上你的內容......我錯過了什麼嗎？什麼懷孕？」

　　「......」

　　「別突然沉默！不會是我想的那樣吧？這不是你和他的第一個孩子？」

　　「西梅沒有告訴你？」

　　「沒有，但他如果知道一定不會瞞著我的。」

　　「該死，他連西梅都瞞著。」

　　「西梅那時候和我說多馬戈伊告訴他沒懷孕。」

　　「多馬戈伊也是這樣對我說的，我們都是怎麼認為。」

　　「他說之後又去醫院檢查才知道已經八週了。」蘇巴西奇一直默默地在一旁聽著兩人的對話，只是覺得必要在這裡補充一下，畢竟維達剛開始也不知情。

　　「我的天，你們在搞什麼？所以在知道孩子有心跳的狀況下他還是決定拿掉？馬利奧，你到底做了什麼？」

　　「正因為我什麼都沒做，他才......他才逼自己做出抉擇。別在他面前提起這事，我不知道原來他沒告訴你們。」

　　「連西梅都不知道，還有誰會知道？他居然把這事憋在心裡三年。」

　　「前陣子才問過醫院，他們也是從烏克蘭調病歷過來的，所以之前進出醫院那麼多次也沒有醫生提過這件事。」

　　這消息對洛夫倫來說太突然了，他不知道該不該和福薩里科說，但又覺得他和維達待在房間那麼久，說不定維達已經告訴他了，希望真是如此，這樣他也不用費心解釋。

　　「題外話，雖然西梅拿了內衣過來，但你們還是得再去買新的，這你們知道吧？」

　　洛夫倫說話的同時指了指對面的兩人，他們同時給出疑惑的表情並對看了一眼。

　　「對，就是你們兩個──不對，三個。想好要怎麼應對媒體了嗎？」

　　「我不認為三個一起出去是對的決定......」

　　「雖然我也希望能三個人一起，但這件事我就不是那麼肯定了，畢竟......」蘇巴西奇揉了揉太陽穴，他終於知道當時洛夫倫處理後續事項有多麼幸苦了，「我們還沒正式和球隊協商好關於多馬戈伊退隊的事，不希望在那之前懷孕的事就先曝光。」

　　「去醫院還能說是體檢，但三個人一起去買內衣？」

　　「有道理......但這是難得的機會，這是孕期才能做的事啊，錯過絕對會後悔的。」

　　「行吧行吧，看在你那麼堅持的份上，我們會趕緊讓事情告一段落的。」

　　「你要不要列個清單把孕期該做的事都告訴我們，看你那麼有經驗，什麼時候來個第三胎？」

　　行啊，這兩個人倒是反過來一起對付他了，肯定是嫉妒他比他們早成為人生勝利組。

　　「你們自行體會吧，不要破壞驚喜了。」

　　洛夫倫向兩人使了眼色。

 

　　「孕期的限制很多──」

 

 

　　「但能做的事也多著呢。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
